


Only On Sundays

by The_girl_of_the_fandoms_18



Series: Always and Forever [1]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_girl_of_the_fandoms_18/pseuds/The_girl_of_the_fandoms_18
Summary: Elijah can't believe that everything he has ever wanted is finally his.





	Only On Sundays

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read...  
> -Forget about that crappy series finale and enjoy this luffy one shot!  
> -I apologize in advance for all the grammer and spelling errors.

The light streaming in from the window made Elijah stir from his restlful slumber. 

He blinked his eyes, ajusting them to the light and sighed.

Much of the chaos in his life had been defined by his half brother Niklaus and the crazyness that came with being an Original vampire. But today was the one day a week in Elijah's long life where none of it mattered.

There was a shift on the bed next to him; and a warm, muscular body curled into ELijah's side and sighed.

"Good morning Niklaus," Elija whispered into his brother's hair as he wrapped his arms around him .

All he recieved in response was a soft snore.

Elijah snorted a laughter and smiled. After the events of the previous years; the almost death of Hope. Klaus' near sacrifice, Freya's genious spell to stop the Hollow, and the loss of Hayley had taken it's toll on the Mikaelsons. 

Sundays had been declared as days of rest for the family. Mornings were spent with loved ones and at seven each night, a family dinner took place in the main level dining room. Everyone had their partners; Freya had Keelin, Marcel had Rebekah, Kol had Davina, Hope had a boyfriend, and Elijah had Klaus. And for those who weren't there anymore; Hayley, Josh, and Jackson, there were extra chairs placed there for them.

They all had been to hell in back in the last thousand years.

Yet dispite everything that has happened, Niklaus and Elijah had ended up together. 

He doesn't remember exactly how it happened, only when. In the mere moments before he was to drive a white oak stake through his brother's heart, Freya had shown up from the compound. She had to throw the brothers apart in order to keep the stakes from piercing either of their heats. The spell was simple and within two hours, both Elijah and Klaus were in their right state of mind again.

Shortly after that ordeal, ELijah found himself wandering the halls of the compound. He must have spaced out for a while because the next thing he knew, he was standing outside his brther's bedroom door. 

His feet had carried him to where his mind was lingering.

He didn't even need to knock because Klaus opened the door for him, allowing him to enter. Elijah's stomach had flipped nervously upon entering his brother's room. 

It had been silent at first, neither of them knowing how to sum up what had almost happened to them today but Klaus had broken the silence far quicker than Elijah expected.

"You were right, brother," his voice was so soft Elijah hadn't been sure Klaus had actually spoken.

"About what?" There was a slight pull at Elijah's stomach, the nerves of what Klaus was about to say eating away at his insides.

"Hope gave me everything I ever wanted. Power, Love. But, I was blind to see that there was also another who was capable of producing the same feelings..."

They moved further into Klaus' room. there was an open chair which Elijah sat in while Klaus grabbed a bottle of bourbon for them to share.

"Yes. I'm quite aware of your feelings for Caroline. They have been obvious since the day you first lay your eyes on her." Elijah felt his stomach twist in jealousy, something he had worked very hard to hide over the years.

Klaus stood in silence for several moments, watching as Elijah sipped his bourbon.

"But, it was not Caroline that caused these feelings to occur brother," Elijah's stomach twisted further into a knot.

He would be the first to admit that the feelings he harbors for his brother are wrong according to society. He also would be the first to admit that these feelings do not feel wrong to him, he's just worried that these feelings will not be recipricated. 

So to hear there is another woman that Klaus has shown affection towards while he was off without his mind was like a punch to the gut for Elijah.

"Whoever she is, I am quite sure she should know that she is very lucky." He tired his best not sound jealous, which is hard when you love the man standing a few feet from you for over a thousand years. 

"What if...what if it is not a she?" Elijah almot spit out his bourbon right there. His heart began to pound in his chest at the possibility of Klaus recirecating his feelings.

His brother however; looked appauled by the look on Elijah's face.

"Nevrmind...forget I said anything," Klaus began to head towards the door but Elijah knew better than to let him walk away from this.

Using his enhanced speed, Elijah was able to block the door and make sure Klaus stayed in the room with him.

"Move Elijah. I need to do something..." Klaus trailed off again.

Over his pounding heart Elijah heard himself say "No. Not until you tell me whom it is that owns your heart."

There were several moments of silence, neither of them saying anything and neither of them moving from where they stood.

"Fine, we can discuss my love life then. Since it seems to intrigue you so much." Klaus turned on his heel and sat diwn in the chair opposite of where Elijah had been sitting.

Eliajh moved from the door and sat accross from Klaus, trying to calm the nerves in his overecitd stomach.

"Okay, start from the beginning. Who is this person that holds the great Klaus Mikaelson's heart?" Part of Elijah was hoping that the answer was him. A greater part of him knew that wasn't the case. In a thousand years, there has been no signs of shared feelings from klaus. Nevertheless, Elijah still held his breath.

Klaus looked unconfortable. He shifted in his seat several times, eyes ttrained on the ground before he began his response.

"This person, one who will remain unknown, has had a major abense in my life but also has had the greatest presance." He started off slowly. "To say that they are the sole rason for my survival the last few years would be an understatement."

Elijah felt his heart sink to his feet. That eally didn't narrow it down any. There were plenty of people that as much as they hated to admit it, they cared for Klaus. Marcel, Vincent, and josh were to name a few.

"Why are you so scared to admit this person's name Niklaus?" Curiousity was eating away at Eijah's insides, making his stomach hurt. 

"Because if I admit this to anyone, it changes everything about my relationship with them. I just...don't want things to change." Klaus hung his head. He has never discussed his feeling with anyone before, not on such a personal scale as this. So Elijah could see where this inner struggle is coming from.

"Just tell me one thing Niklaus. Is this person worth everything in your life?" He was hoping the answer was no, for the sake of his already broken heart.

There was no hesitation in Klaus' response.

"He is worth everything." Elijah sucked in a breath, hoping Niklaus didn't notice the way he faltered at his words.

"Then, by all means brother, you should tell whomever it is that they mean the world to you before the opportunity is gone." Elijah felt his eyes burn at the thought of Niklaus being happy with someone 

Klaus nodded. "You're right Elijah," he stood up, placed his bourbon on the table and walked towards the door.

Elijah's heart sank as he watched his brother move with purpose in his step. Elijah hung his head in defeat and tried to hold in the tears threatening to spill.

The slamming of the door and soft click of the lock brought Elijah out of his temporary state of depression. He lifted his head to look at Klaus, who stood by the door, looking at him. 

With speed that Elijah would have never expected, Klaus stood in front of him.

"Eliajh," Klaus said, his vioce low. "Can...can I...can I sit on your lap?" 

"What?" Elijah felt his eyes widen on their own accord. 

Klaus looked ashamed at his rquest, only for a moment though because as soon as Elijah moved his hands to place his bourbon on the nearest tabel, Klaus was straddling him.

Once he was settled, Klaus' legs on either side of Elijah's thighs, Klaus began to speaak.

"Brother, do not hate me for my actions. nor my confession. That is all I ask." Klaus rested both of his hands on either side of Elijah's head.

"I..." the words got stuck in Elijah's throat when he finally regained the ability to breath properly. So instead of responding in words, he gripped Klaus' hips and pulled him a little closer. "speak your confession."

Klaus gripped Eliajh's hair lightly, forcing them both to lock eyes.

"My brother..you are the most important person in my life. You have never abandoned me, even when you left me, you were not completely gone. For a thousand years you have been by my side..." He paused and drew our faces a little closer together, our breaths mingling. "And I am so hopelessly in love with you that it scares me.'

"How long?" Elijah whispered the question, finally able to get something out. He pulled him a little closer while he awaited his answer.

"As long as I can remember. Probably forever..." Elijah didn't let him finish whatever it was he was going to say because he needed to kiss his brother.

Klaus' grip on Elijah's hair tightened the moment their lips met, pulling slightly at the short strands at the nape of his neck. Klaus pushed himself up on his knees, striving for a better angle, to which Elijah pulled his hips closer to his body.

The kiss was both hot and sweet at the same time, soft and passionate. the perfect kiss to Elijah.

When they broke for air several minutes later, their breaths were heavy. With their foreheads rested together, Elijah was able to see his brother's blue eyes up close. They were bright with unknown happiness, something Elijah only seen directed at Hope before this moment.

"So, does this mean that my feelings are not simply one sided?" Klaus grinned but Elijah could also see the hint of panic behind the happiness. Instead of answering right away, Elijah planted a soft kiss to klaus' lips and hugged him tightly. In an almost immediate response, Klaus wrapped his arms around his brother and rested his head on his shoulder.

"They will never not be returned. They have always been there for me, since the day you came into this world and they will be there until the day we both leave it." he kissed Klaus' ear and buried his face in the crook of his brother's neck.

\---------

The movement beside him once again drew his attention back to the present. 

The lips that planted kisses on Elijah's neck were soft and warm against his chilled flesh.

"Goodmorning 'Lijah," Klaus' vioce was raspy from lack of proper use. "Where was your mind this morning?" His arm was thrown over Elijah's bare abdomen and his leg lay accross Elijah's under the thick covers.

Elijah felt his lips pull into a small smile.

"On our day Niklaus. Our day all those years ago..." He knew Klaus knew what he was talking about. 

Elijah gripped his brother's left hand, the one that lay accross his stomach and kissed Klaus' ring fingure where the diamond ring proudly sat, glittering in the morning sun.

The engagement ring that had been placed there before had only lasted for around six months before Elijah decided that a wedding band needed to take it's rightful place there. So around five years ago, they were married. They couldn't tell anyone they were brothers so Elijah used his allias 'Smith' when they married in front of the entire city of New Orlens.

But that is a story for another time.

Klaus groaned when Elijah flipped him onto his back and crawled over him, settling into a comfortable position between Klaus' legs.

"After all this time you still manage to amaze me brother..." Klaus smiled softly up at Elijah.

The elder of the two leaned down to kiss his lover softly.

"We made a vow Niklaus. Always and forever. I plan on keeping that promise."


End file.
